iSave Your Life--alternate (Seddie) ending
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Why Sam really encouraged Freddie to break up with Carly and why he did it without argument. One-shot.
**I know this episode gives all the Creddie people out there reason to breathe because it shows Carly and Freddie together as a couple, but I think it needs to be Seddie-fied. Now if that ep. had just one more scene, this is how I think it should have gone. By the way, there may be a few bad words here and there, so don't be shocked, that's why the story's rated T. Well, that and some other slightly sexual references.**

Freddie had just convinced Carly that her love for him was only hero worship and they agreed that if she was still in love with him after his casts were off and he was all healed up, then they could give it another try. Of course, Freddie Benson was no idiot, he knew this would never happen. First, Sam was right, he was just foreign bacon to Carly, she was only in love with him for what he did. Second, and more importantly, he was not really in love with her, but someone else; though he was having trouble coming to terms with the idea.

Sam was standing in the hallway outside Carly's door. She knew convincing Freddie to break up with her brunette friend was a very selfish thing to do. Not because she couldn't stand the sight of them together like she let on to the rest of the world. Well, it was because of that, but not just for the obvious 'Sam harassing Freddie' reason everyone thought.

It certainly wasn't because she supported Marissa Benson's view that Carly was a horrible person and if it weren't for the girl in 8-C, little Freddiekins wouldn't be all banged up with casts on. No, it was because Sam had developed feelings for the boy she picked on and bullied on a daily basis and seeing him being all lovey-dovey with the person she always played second banana to was more than she could take.

She didn't know exactly when it happened, or how for that matter. It probably started when they shared their first kiss with one another. Maybe even before that if she thought about it.

Fact was, he hurt her feelings (not that she'd admit it) first and the hurt wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't like him. That's why she told the whole internet that he had never been kissed, to hurt him back. Sam was nothing if not vindictive, after all. Trouble is, she instantly felt guilty as soon as she said it, even though she would never show it.

It wasn't until Carly convinced her that she needed to set things right and apologize that she began to understand that she may be feeling something serious for the boy and that they needed to stop hurting each other.

The blonde couldn't bring herself to go into the Shay's apartment. She knew Carly would be devastated if Freddie had went through with what they talked about and broken up with her. Sam felt guilty because she was the sole cause of her friend's heartbreak and she just couldn't face her right now. But Carly had been through breakups before, she'd be fine in a day or two-hopefully. Instead, Sam went to the window, intent to sit on the fire escape and clear her head of all those weird, un-Puckett like feelings.

But rather than having the hideout all to herself, Sam found Freddie sitting on the fire escape. How the chiz he got out there with those casts on, she'd never know. She stood behind him, like the silent ninja she inspired to be and felt sorry for him. His misery was her fault, too. She'd sabotaged his relationship with Carly, single handed and she knew she was a horrible person for this. In her mind, it had to be done. It was far too much for her to be forced to see the boy she had developed this hideous crush on, her first kiss, her first true love, sucking Carly's face off.

"You might as well sit down, Sam." Freddie said quietly. "There's plenty of room."

Sam finally left out the breath she found herself holding. She was caught. Before she could either steal away or think of some smart-assed comeback, he turned slightly, took her hand and pulled her his direction, willing her to sit beside him and share in his misery.

Now normally, she would have broken someone's wrist for touching her, but this was different. "Need some company, huh?" She'd give him this one, just one. After all, they were friends. Closer friends than she'd care to admit in all honesty. She figured she'd at least make an attempt at healing his broken heart. "You know, Freddie, I - I might have been wrong. A-about what I said earlier . . . " She began.

"Before you say anything more. We did it." Freddie cut her off with his unemotional, matter-of-fact statement.

Sam immediately thought the worst and went on the offensive. "How could you do that, you asshat? You don't just jump in the sack with a girl because she has some kind of hero-worship crush on you. I thought you were going to let her down easy, not bang her, you jack wagon."

"Wait, what? Sam . . . what the hell are you going on about?" Between the hurt body and the confused feelings, Freddie wasn't pulling punches, or swear words. His world had been completely thrown into a tailspin over the last few days and her giving him grief was beyond what his last nerve could endure.

"I thought you weren't even sure if Carly really loved you?" Sam stood up and gave him a glare, she certainly didn't think Freddie was the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl, but she couldn't help but fear the worst. Especially after learning that Mrs. Benson had walked in on them making out on his bed - that was only a short step away from something she just didn't want to think about.

Freddie finally caught onto what she was thinking. "Oh my God! You thought we . . . ugh, Sam, you know Carly's saving herself for when she's married. How many times has she bragged about that stupid purity contract from eighth grade health class. She even has the damn thing framed and hanging on her bedroom wall for Chrissakes. Gheesh, how would two people do that with the shape I'm in anyway? Look at me. I'm like, half-mummified here."

Sam raised an eyebrow, relieved. Though now she did wander what kind of lover he'd be. She willed herself to think of anything else before the tension got any worse and she got all riled up. Flags, puppies, her mother's crappy old car, elderly people passing gas in the bingo hall, anything but thinking of Freddie Benson doing . . . that!

"When I said we did it, I meant we broke up." He stated simply. "Perv!"

"Oh." Sam said, looking down. "Sorry. So, um, I guess you want to be alone so you can mope and be all sullen about breaking up with a girl you've had wet dreams about since you were in middle school."

"First off, I've never had _that_ kind of dream about Carly. And I'm not really going to mope around about it. Be - because you were right, Sam. Carly and I, we can't be together, we wouldn't work out. Sure, I have feelings for her, just not _those_ kind of feelings."

"Since when? You're totally in lust with her. You have been since you thought your wiener was just for peeing."

"You realize my mom gave me that talk when I was, like, nine, right? Complete with diagrams and puppets and everything."

"Dude! No wonder you're so fucked up. Plus, now I'm completely positive that your mom's a true psychopath. But more to point, whatever happened to your life-long plan to be Carly's second husband."

"I - I don't know, I guess I kinda drifted away from her since I started thinking about someone else, but when I kissed her, it confirmed my feelings. I finally realized that I - I think I . . . I might love someone else."

"Yeah, right! You mean to tell me you actually had the hots for another girl when you were making out with Carly. By the way, I wish I could have seen your mom's face when she caught you guys and beat on Carly with your underwear. Or maybe not, I'd have probably died laughing."

"The thing is, I might have made out with Carly, but the more we kissed, the more I figured out that her kisses aren't really all that special. I know someone who actually kisses waaaay better."

Sam was now totally confused, she thought she was the only girl Freddie had ever kissed. Maybe he was talking about Melanie, she suspected that they may have kissed the time they went out. But Freddie was convinced Melanie was really her, so that would mean he was thought it was her he kissed. On the other hand, Freddie's smart, so maybe he figured out the truth. That would mean he was really talking about Mel. The whole thing was giving her a headache. "So who's the blind girl you've been slobbering over?" She taunted him, just to verify her suspicions were way off base, either way.

Freddie wasn't sure if he even wanted to confess the truth to her. Sam's kiss was like magic against his lips, there were sparks, there was an unspoken passion he felt deep down in his soul. Carly's, no matter how hard she tried, was, at best, uninspired - almost forced. He wanted to tell Sam it was her kisses that made him melt, but he was too embarrassed. That and he didn't want her to break his other leg.

Instead of just letting it go and giving the poor boy some peace, Sam kept goading him. "Oh, come on, you know you really broke up with Carls because you were her foreign bacon. I don't buy any other story you're spinning to save your own ego there Fred-stud."

"Honestly, that's not the reason I broke up with her, Sam. The thing is, I - I think, um, I think I might be in love w-with her best friend." He said quietly and lowered his head to stare at the concrete below their feet and to pray for his own safety.

"Bu-but . . . " Sam suddenly couldn't form words and was silent for a moment.

Freddie slowly raised his head and looked over at her.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying." Could this be true, the boy she has tormented for years, that she is secretly head over heels in love with, is really in love with her. He had to be messing with her. Either that, or he was on some pretty good pain meds.

"I'm saying, I think I love you, Sam. I don't know why or how, but the whole time I was kissing Carly all I could think about was how much I wished those were your lips against mine, not hers."

"This can't be, Freddie. Even if you could get past the fact that we get along like oil and water, you just broke up with my best friend. If we suddenly started going out, how would that look? Carly would totally hate both of us. I'd be labeled as a boyfriend stealing skank and you'd be the biggest dickweed at Ridgeway."

Freddie sighed. "I know, Sam. Believe me, I know. That's why it hurts so much to say what I just did. If she had been paying attention when we crossed that street, if I never had been hurt pushing her out of the way. If she never fell in some kind of hero worship quasi-love with me. Maybe some way, some how, in the future this might have had a chance. But now, no matter how much either of us want it, it can't happen."

With no warning, Sam pressed her lips to his. For a split second, Freddie sat there stunned but suddenly, he began to kiss her back. He moved his hand to the back of her head and she placed hers on his shoulder. Eight seconds passed, then twelve, then twenty. Sam pulled back first, but Freddie took control and pulled her face to his once again. This time, their teeth nipped at each other's lips and soon, they were full-on making out; sitting right there on the fire escape, their tongues exploring each others' mouths for what seemed like an eternity until they both pulled back, short of breath and panting.

"I-I should probably go. Uhhh . . . needa find some fried chicken or something. Um, but, that was . . . " Sam stammered. "

"Fantastic." He smirked. "That's what a kiss is supposed to be like."

"So you really think I kiss better than Carly? Seriously?"

"No doubt about it." He took her hand. "She's my friend and all, but kissing Carly is kind of like kissing my cousin or something."

"Come on. Really?"

"Really. Her lips just aren't any fun." He shrugged.

"Hmm, I wonder if that's why she can't keep a boyfriend." Sam smirked at the thought that she was better than Carly at something.

"Oh, and that's not even the worst part. You know how she's obsessed with that stupid pina-colada flavored lip balm that she always wants to go to glitter gloss to buy?"

Sam nodded.

"Well, did I ever tell you how much I hate the taste of coconut? It's almost as bad as pineapple."

Sam snickered. "So what do we do about, uh, this?" She pointed between them.

"I guess we just take it slow and keep it quiet for now. We can't let on like there's anything between us or it'll really hurt our best friend and ruin both our reputations. Maybe in time, we can come out, especially after Carly finds someone new and these damn casts come off."

"But do you think we could slip away for a kiss or two once in a while?" She gently sat on his lap, careful not to put any weight on his sore leg. "Maybe hang out sometimes, you, know, just the two of us."

"I think I'd like that, Sam. A lot." He put his arm around her tiny waist. "But could I ask you to do something for me, please? Before you have to go."

"We're not even an official couple and you're already asking me for stuff. I don't know if this is going to work out." She smirked. "You're awfully needy."

Freddie frowned back at her, they both knew she wasn't serious.

"Well, what is it Fredwad? I'm not getting any younger, or less hungry."

"Give me a hand getting back inside. Please."

"Hmm, I suppose I might be able to do that. It all depends."

"On?" He asked

"Whether you have any ham in the house." Sam smirked and stepped through his open window. "C'mon, I know something else we could do if you don't."

 **Alright, so I know to be truly canon, they don't have feelings for each other just yet and don't get together until after the lock-in and Sam checks herself into the mental institution, but wouldn't it have been cool if they did sooner?**


End file.
